Awakenings
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Rachel asks Quinn to give her her sexual awakening to play Maria, because they're both girls, so it's not cheating and she's still a virgin. It's plain research and theatrical exploration. Except Quinn is reluctant, so somehow, Rachel finds a way to trap them both in the girls' bathroom, and Quinn's bra is destroyed 'accidentally'...Faberry. PWP? Deffo smut. Possibly more chapters?


_this is the first and probably last Faberry thing i'd write. i just wanted a PWP to be honest and this came out...i don't know. please no criticism. i know it can be out of character. it's the first time i ever write anything like this and post this so excuse me. i don't know if this is a one-shot or more...anyway. enjoy?_

* * *

Quinn's eyebrows furrows in confusion as she stares down at the girl underneath her, whom was staring at her with a completely straight face.

"…you're playing Maria and Maria has a sexual awakening…" Quinn repeats. "So you want me to give you your sexual awakening?"

Rachel flusters. "When you put it like that, Quinn…"

Quinn shakes her head and purses her plump, red lipsticked mouth together. "Oh, Rachel." She says, in a near huff. "You do understand that would be _cheating_, right?"

Rachel shakes her head, as she stares back into Quinn's eyes. "No," she says it in a voice that is too sure of herself. "It is a _theatrical_ experiment, of course. Finn doesn't mind research. And _this_ is _research_. Besides, I get to keep my virginity, and you get to keep yourself satisfied because Quinn, we hear what you're doing three beds away from us in our quest for Nationals."

Quinn doesn't even fluster. She just stares back at Rachel as if she's challenging her. "Oh, so that's what you're telling yourself. A theatrical experiment that won't make you lose your V-card."

Rachel nods her head silently. "And besides, I know how you've been staring at Santana."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "But it's _Santana_. _Everyone_ stares at _Santana_. _Everyone_ is gay for _Santana_. I'm sure that that boy from Dalton that keeps on messing up between Kurt and Blaine wants Santana."

"And what did you used to do with Santana?"

Quinn just shrugs as Rachel grabs onto her arm before she leaves, biting down her lower lip. Quinn's eyes stare back at Rachel's face.

"_Fine_." Rachel says after a while. "Be that way. _Don't_ be a part in my sexual awakening. I'm sure Finn would love to play the part." She doesn't say that Finn's already rejected her after she's told him what it's for.

"Oh, so you're dragging Finn into this?" Quinn says in a near angry-tone of voice.

"You owe this to me." Rachel simply says, before leaving Quinn standing there in a look crossed between rage and unhappiness. Quinn thinks back to all the times she's hurt Rachel, and then somehow, finds herself smirking.

"Well played, Berry."

* * *

Rachel Berry is cunning. She doesn't feel guilty. Quinn's always been Quinn and she's always been Rachel. She will play that part _with_ sexual experience and if by God, she can't. She'll just have to find Puck, who'd be more than happy to help.

But Rachel doesn't think she'll need to anyway.

As she stands in the lunch isle, Rachel 'trips' over, grasping onto Quinn's shirt as she falls to break her fall. Instead, she clasps Quinn's bra strap by 'accident' to stop from the fall. Of course, none is holding anything just yet. Rachel doesn't count on Quinn's bra snapping as Rachel's caught by Quinn's arms, with Quinn panting.

She hears Quinn curse.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"No, Rachel, just-"

Rachel leads Quinn to the bathroom anyway as Quinn slides off her jacket, and stares at the damage in the mirror, as if she had x-ray glasses.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"What is?"

"My bra."

"Oh, I think I have a spare one in my locker." Rachel says and Quinn gives her a glance in a slightly skeptical manner. "Oh, puh-lease, Quinn, with the number of shoves we've gotten in Glee, and the number of times I tripped in these solid five-inch heels…however will my 5'2 self kiss 6'3 Finn I'd never know without these miracle heels…so…"

"…your bra size and mine are different though."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Okay, so better walk around with a broken strap on my bra, and let my breast spill over my cup then?"

Quinn still continues to eye her. Rachel really hadn't meant to snap her bra, but it's a bonus for sure. When Rachel returns, she's holding a lacy red bra in her hand and Quinn just stares back at her with a raised eyebrow, before she takes off her shirt.

Rachel's legs feel slick as she stares back at Quinn's upper half. At least the cheerleading had done something. Quinn takes the bra from Rachel and Rachel bites her lower lip. "Let me help you."

Rachel walks towards Quinn's back. "Where's the clasp?"

"On my front?"

Before Rachel can think, her hands reach from underneath Quinn's arms to unclasp the bra. Her head is on Quinn's shoulder, hearing her breathing as Rachel snaps open Quinn's bra. The beige garment quickly separates, leaving her breasts to bounce out in the open.

"Okay," Quinn says awkwardly, disappearing from Rachel's side, whom was flushing and biting her lower lip in uncertainty.

Rachel stares back at the beautiful blonde goddess in front of her. Quinn's bra had dug red, raw lines underneath her breasts, and they were vibrant and bouncy underneath the bra. Rachel simply stares at her nipples though, large, nickel-sized areolas surrounding her budding, pink nipples. Stiff ones. So Quinn was turned on too. As Quinn took the bra from Rachel, Rachel helps her unclasp it from the back as Quinn's eyes widen.

"How big are you, Rachel?" she awkwardly states, tugging uncomfortably at the large bra.

Rachel flushes. "Well—uh—32C."

"It's falling off me."

"Well, we can take it off—"Rachel says, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder strap before Quinn shakes her head. "No, let me see."

"Er, I…"

"I want to see if they really fit that."

Rachel just nods her head afterwards, giving up. Apparently, this is what girls do, right? Rachel doesn't know. She's had no friends for a very long time. She takes off her reindeer sweater, and Quinn stares at her bra.

"Oh my God, do you always wear these fancy ones?"

Rachel flushes as Quinn eyes the pink lacy bra that Rachel's wearing.

"Do you _seduce_ Finn with this?"

"No!" Rachel exclaims, and then bites down her lower lip as Quinn stares down at her breasts.

"Just look at these," Quinn says, staring at them. "Are they…they look so firm." Rachel is flushing right now completely as Quinn is staring at them.

"Quinn, I think you've seen quite enough—"

Quinn pokes at Rachel's breast. "Holy Hell. That's firm." She says in pure astonishment. "Santana has boobs this big, but she had a boob job."

Rachel takes in a deep breath, and her chest expands, which Quinn doesn't think is possible as she runs her hand through the fabric of Rachel's bra. This is making Rachel ridiculously wet. "I'm on to you, Berry." Quinn says quickly. "You think this is going to make me say yes?"

Rachel is pressed up against the girls' bathroom door as Quinn unclasps the back of Rachel's bra. Rachel quickly nods her head, as Quinn looks away from her now very exposed breasts. She wears her shirt back but Rachel puts her hand up in the air. "Okay. Fine."

"Fine what?" Quinn says in a near spiteful tone as Rachel pulls up her skirt, revealing her soaked panties and this time, Rachel pulls it down. "You're insane!"

"No. You always get everything, Quinn. Everything. And I want to have this experience so I can perform better. Of course, you also have these urges…you've been doing things with Santana so…"

Rachel lifts her skirt with one hand and then her fingers find her way to her wet pussy, as she pushes them in. Quinn practically curses at her from where she's standing, watching Rachel crouch down, her boobs jiggling as her fingers come in contact with her wetness, and she pumps her fingers inside of her.

"Is this how you're playing it out, Rachel?" Quinn says in a near sadistic tone.

The bell rings. Quinn doesn't even bother with it. They hear a stampede. Quinn really doesn't care about her perfect record right now and neither does Rachel as Quinn stares back at her, with her fingers dipped in the clear fluid that's gushing out of Rachel. Quinn suddenly bites down her lower lip. "Is that how much you want me? You're just as pathetic as you were before, Rachel."

Rachel stares back up at Quinn as Quinn throws off the huge bra with ease. "This is useless anyway."

Rachel watches as Quinn throws off her skirt, and walks towards her. Quinn's panties were definitely wet and Rachel's hand are sliding down Quinn's underwear as she finally presses her lips against Quinn's. Quinn responds as she cups Rachel's cheek, her hands onto Rachel's shoulder whilst Rachel's hand works in Quinn's underwear, stroking the shallow layer of her pussy. Quinn continues to kiss Rachel until her tongue trails down to her neck, and then down to her breasts.

"Firm," Quinn mutters again, causing Rachel to blush as Quinn cups Rachel's left breast and then runs her tongue around the circle on her right.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn mutters, gasping out at the feel of Rachel's breast in her mouth, warm and full of trails of beady sweat. "I did this to you?"

Rachel nods her head silently in that way that makes her look so innocent that Quinn can't stand it, as she trails her tongue down her abdomen. This time, Rachel lets go of the touch she has in Quinn's underwear as Quinn lowers herself down to Rachel's wetness. "You're leaking." Quinn mutters. "It's like an erupted volcano."

Rachel feels Quinn place a finger inside of Rachel's pussy. "More." Rachel manages to wheeze out.

Quinn watches as Rachel shoves Quinn's fingers deeper inside of her, coating her with Rachel's juices, as Quinn laps at her vagina with her fingers still shoved in. She moves in her fingers in, and Rachel feels the need to close her legs together until she orgasms of pure and utter glee and need. Quinn's tongue licks at Rachel, making her almost weak in the knee.

"Is this how you like it?" Quinn hisses, her tongue finding its way back into Rachel's vagina, as her fingers continue to rub against her. "You are so sensitive," Quinn says in a breathy voice, as Rachel moans and mewls from underneath her in the most hushed tone she can afford. Quinn stands up and kisses her, her mouth still lapped with the taste of Rachel. Quinn feels Rachel rub her pussy from between them, her pace quick as her fingers finally find their way back in. Rachel feels Quinn moan against her as Rachel's lips drop towards her neck, sucking at Quinn and then shoving her fingers into her, deeper and deeper. Quinn's mouth drops to find Rachel's breast again, suckling slowly at the sweaty individualized taste of her.

Quinn's making noises as she takes in Rachel's breast, and Rachel is still angrily shoving her fingers into Quinn like a Ping-Pong ball going back and forth, faster and faster and faster, driving Quinn insane as she lets go of Rachel's breast and lets out the breathiest, loudest moan Rachel's ever heard, making Quinn fall on her as Quinn presses her head against Rachel's shoulder.

"I think that's more than enough experience," Quinn suddenly mutters.

Rachel watches her stand up and then find the rest of her clothing, finally re-settling back on Rachel's undergarments.

Rachel is just staring back at Quinn. "Better than Santana?"

"You have a personal thing with San," Quinn finally decides, and then stares back at her, with a sharp expression and then a smirk on her face. "I don't know but I will be at the show. I'll see what my…sexual awakening did to enhance your performance."

Quinn just suddenly hears the next bell. She moves towards the door. "Oh, and if you tell Santana about this…"

Rachel smirks. "You'd have to find a way to shut me up then. I suppose…I can interest you in doing this in a bed next time?"

Quinn stares back. "More research?"

Rachel nods her head silently. "Who knows what other roles I have to play in the future? I have to be perfect for them."

"Oh," Quinn's eyebrows lift. "Of course. Rachel Berry wants everything perfect."

"You are my perfect."

Quinn doesn't expect this, but looks back at her. This time, when they kiss, there's something more. "I can't. You're with Finn."

Rachel watches Quinn leave as she says with a heavy heart. "Oh." Her voice is caught between strong and weak, as if she's finding herself all over again. "Right."


End file.
